oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Castaway Cats
}}Castaway Cats is the 12th episode of Season 3. Oggy and Jack fall overboard on their cruise ship and land on an island. While Oggy is enjoying himself, Jack is trying to leave. Meanwhile, the cockroaches are kidnapped by a roach eater. Plot The episode begins on a cruise ship on the ocean, where Oggy is relaxing & Jack is enjoying the view. He breathes in some air, but a fish lands into his right nostril. Jack throws the fish away & walks off. Dee Dee, Marky & Joey, hiding inside a pipe, see Jack with a fishing rod. Joey takes the hook & ties it around the pipe. Jack attempts to use the fishing rod & catch a fish, but it brings the pipe to him, knocking him into the ocean. Oggy, terrified, grabs a buoy & jumps down to save him, but only manages to land on his cousin's head. The cockroaches laugh & start to relax, but the sailor shows up & kicks the three roaches off the cruise. With the cats & roaches stranded in the middle of the ocean, Oggy rides Jack like a speedboat, & spot an island, in which they go to. Oggy starts to relax, while the roaches walk off in a seashell. Jack soon rushes off to build a boat called Titanic. However, his boat is stolen by a group of gorillas. He attempts to tell them to give back his boat, but one of the gorillas peels his skin off like a banana, but a roach eater sees the roaches behind the palm tree. Later, Oggy eats, but Jack comes in the scene with wood & a palm leaf. Jack then uses it as raft/sailboat/surfboard, starts to fly into the air & into storm clouds, but is soon electrocuted by a lightning bolt & falls back onto the island, burnt. Oggy roasts a shrimp on his back. the cockroaches laugh again, but they hear a whistle, causing them to go find who made that whistle. Then, behind a chopped tree stump, they see 3 hula cockroaches (a.k.a 3 fingers from the roach eater), ''in which they fall in love with. They rush to them, but are then squashed by the roach eater's hand. Meanwhile, back on the beach, Oggy lays down a chicken drumstick to a bunch of crabs who gobble up the drumstick. He then sees Jack, now wearing rocks tied to his feet, a pumpkin helmet & a bamboo stick sticking out of the pumpkin, giving him the appearance of a scuba diver. He then walks into the ocean, but a seagull lands on the bamboo stick. He tries to shake it off, but only swallows the seagull whole. A manatee then shw up & slurps on the bamboo, swallowing Jack whole, too. An amused Oggy sees the manatee walk onto land & let Jack out & Jack spits out the seagull. Later, in the roach eater's hut in the jungle, the roaches are scared of being eaten. Without any more ideas to get off the island, Jack starts crying, awakening Oggy. Oggy then makes a rubber raft, freaking out Jack & making him take the raft. The 2 cats row their way off the island. Oggy, looking through binoculars, sees an airplane up above. Oggy pulls out a rocket to try & fly towards the rocket, lights it with a windproof lighter '(A match in revised version) ' to sets it on fire, but, with notice accidentally points the rocket, causing it & rocket downward into the raft, creating a hole & into the ocean, causing the 2 cats to sink into the ocean. However, they're soon caught by the roach eater in his boat with a net. Back in the hut, he forces Oggy & Jack to eat the cockroaches, but they run off, & the roaches follow. But the boat they got on was a salmon boat, so at the grocery store, they're put into 2 salmon slots as an iris out ends the episode. Trivia * The plot of the episode is similar to the Season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches) episode Sea Risks.... But this episode has Oggy & Jack stranded on an island rather than being stranded in the middle of the ocean. * Like aforementioned in the plot of the episode, in the original episode Oggy used a windproof lighter to light the rocket, but he instead used a match to light the rocket in the revise version of the episode * The original title card showed an tiny island with sand-like letters '(With y being a palm tree) '''& 2 socks hanging on it. This stayed the same in the revise, but the socks are gone. * As shown in Mayday! Mayday! and A Dreamy Cruise, Jack gets seasick when he goes in a cruise. However, in this episode, he doesn't get seasick Running Gags * Throughout the entire episode on the island, Oggy relaxes without the fact that he's not hesitating because he's stranded on an island. * Throughout the entire episode on the island, Jack tried many times to escape the island, but his inventions always end up in trouble with him, which causes him to get injured. * A fanfare playing when the 5 main characters get kicked off the cruise. Gallery Fish in jacks nose.jpg Cats overboard!.jpg Windproof Lighter - Castaway Cats.png|In original version Oggy inflamed rocket with windproof lighter. Castaway Cats 1.png Castaway Cats 2.png Castaway Cats 3.png|In revised version Oggy inflamed rocket with match. Video References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)